


Lucky Witness

by Boosher555



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, Howard watches Vince having sex with someone else, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boosher555/pseuds/Boosher555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard watches Vince having sex with someone else by accident. But the question is, does he like what he sees?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Witness

Howard wasn’t surprised when Vince disappeared after their gig to say hi to some of his mates. This seemed to be a rather ordinary routine of theirs; after each gig Vince would more or less dive into the crowd where he could bask in the glory of both admirers and friends, whereas Howard would usually go to the bar, have a drink on his own, sit in silence for a while before heading home. People didn’t come up to him to congratulate him on his talent like they came up to Vince because they admired his hair and his outfits. But that was okay. A true maverick could enjoy his success in somber isolation – it was more dignified that way. 

Tonight, though, Howard decided to skip the drink and head straight home. He only needed to retrieve his jacket and his car keys from the backstage area. He remembered having left his belongings in the only room with a lock. You could never be too careful these days. He swiftly had the room unlocked and went inside when he discovered a large mirror hanging above a small desk. Lingering in front of said mirror, Howard began to fiddle with his tie. If Howard had to say it himself, he didn’t look bad at all.

“Oh yeah!” Howard winked at himself in the mirror and did a cheeky spin. “I’ve still got it. I’m on fire tonight! This is the look of a true lady-killer! Cheekah-cheekah!”

Howard took a look around the room. He forgot all about his plans to go home. There was a large sofa in the corner, stacked with coats and jackets and blankets, too. Howard had a feeling that, perhaps, Bob Fossil would sometimes use it for naps. At least he didn’t seem to be that busy around here, hiring people and arranging gigs at the Velvet Onion. Howard moved closer to the sofa and immediately spotted his own jacket – as well as a big white, fluffy coat that he believed could belong to Vince. Vince had so many, he couldn’t keep track anymore. That was when he spotted a big, grey cloak as well. It looked just like that invisibility cloak that Naboo would sometimes use to cover Bollo up with, if they ever had to go somewhere that was less welcoming towards apes. 

Howard couldn’t take his eyes off that cloak. Naboo always told them not to touch his stuff, but Howard had always been dying to try it on. Just to feel the magic. If it was big enough to cover Bollo up, surely it had to be big enough for Howard as well, though he was taller. 

Howard had to find out. A quick try couldn’t hurt anyone, could it? 

Howard grabbed the cloak and wrapped it over his own body, and surely, he immediately seemed to disappear. It covered him from top to toe, and standing in front of the mirror this time, Howard couldn’t spot his own reflection. Though he was not as childish and easily impressed as Vince, Howard had to admit that Shaman magic was pretty cool. 

Howard was still too occupied with the cloak when, suddenly, the door burst open. Startled and breathless, Howard didn’t even get a chance to take off the cloak before turning around and discovering that the “intruder” was Vince – Vince and another man that Howard had never met before. 

Oh God. The two of them were giggling, acting like they had had a couple of flirtinies too much, and Howard was wondering whether he should make his presence known or not. Perhaps they were just here to grab their coats and go somewhere else. 

“Really?” Howard heard the stranger say. “You want to do it here, babe? Why can’t we just go back to your place?”

“My flat mates,” Vince said, “I don’t think they would appreciate the noise.”

“Oh yeah, you are known to be a screamer, aren’t you?” The man smirked wolfishly and locked the door behind them. “All right then. Let’s do it here.”

He then grabbed Vince’s shoulders and held the small man steady as he kissed him deeply and loudly. Howard’s jaw dropped and he held his breath in order to prevent himself from gasping. Vince was being kissed by another man! And he seemed to like it! Howard almost couldn’t believe what he saw. It was true that Vince used to joke that he was the confuser, but… Howard never would have guessed that Vince would like other men back. Vince had never brought a guy home before. Apparently, Vince had been trying to keep Howard and everyone else from finding out.

Except now Howard did know about it. He had discovered a secret that Vince was probably not ready to share with anyone, and though it had happened by accident, Howard couldn’t help but to feel guilty. 

Unfortunately, things got much worse from here. Howard could live with the idea of witnessing a secret kiss, but now the man began to guide Vince backwards towards the sofa. It was obvious that things would develop from here…

“Just take off the cloak and tell them you’re here!” Howard’s brain was cursing at him. “They are still wearing clothes, so no one can blame you for voyeurism!” 

However, Howard remained frozen. His body wouldn’t obey his brain. He just couldn’t make that move, and before he knew it, the man threw the coats and jackets off the sofa and pressed Vince down on his back, straddling him. The snogging continued, and Howard heard his friend moan into the other man’s mouth – a man who was quite large like a polar bear, muscular, probably heavy. Howard couldn’t help but to wonder how a big man like that could make a small and skinny lad like Vince bottom for him. It didn’t seem easy. The man began to pull up Vince’s shirt, exposing his white skin. He ran a hand over Vince’s bared stomach before he reached down to unzip his own trousers.

Oh dear. Howard had a feeling that now this would count as voyeurism. He tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone completely dry. He found himself staring at Vince’s flat stomach although he didn’t know why. He had seen that stomach a hundred times before as Vince wasn’t scared to walk around the flat shirtless. But this time it felt different. Vince was heaving and panting, making his stomach rise and fall repeatedly as the man above him wrapped an arm underneath Vince’s neck, bringing their faces closer together. After apparently trying to suck off Vince’s face for about a minute or two, the man began to tear at Vince’s shirt one more time. 

“Come on, babe. Take it off, will ya?” 

Howard gulped silently. 

“It’s cold in here,” Vince complained, but complied as he began to wriggle out of his clothes, “can’t we use one of those blankets?” 

“All right – if you do one of your little favours for me.” 

The man got up from the sofa and began to undress himself eagerly – something that Howard didn’t need to see at all. He tried his best not to look, but somehow he still caught a glimpse of an erection that was just as massive as the rest of him. Howard almost felt like he should intervene – perhaps Vince didn’t know what he was getting himself into! 

Vince was slowly undressing himself on the sofa. Howard saw glimpses of white skin and protruding ribs and hip bones before the man walked back to the sofa and covered his friend up with one of the blankets. Howard was relieved and disappointed at the same time – then confused with himself for feeling disappointed. What on earth was going on? How could Howard even be watching this? 

“About that favour…” The big man smirked predatorily. 

“Yeah, I know what you’re after.” Vince seemed to return the smile, only much sweeter. “You are known for a thing or two as well, Duncan.”

The two of them changed positions under the blanket, and Vince’s slender frame slipped down in between the bigger man’s spread legs, with a little help from “Duncan” whose hands were guiding Vince’s head further down. Vince steadied himself by holding on to the man’s knees, and even though Vince was covered by the blanket, Howard could tell that his head was lowered down to the other man’s crotch. Soon his head began to move back and forth, causing this Duncan person to pant loudly and clench his fists into the hem of the blanket. 

“Fuck yeah! Don’t stop, darling, keep going…”

Howard nearly threw up in his own mouth. This couldn’t possibly be something that Vince wanted! Vince had offers from beautiful girls all the time. Why would he choose to act on an offer from a big brute, an ugly bloke who seemed hopelessly unworthy? Howard didn’t know how to deal with the idea of Vince’s little mouth working on a massive dude’s massive penis like that. He would never be able to look at Vince’s mouth again after this. 

“Faster! Faster!” Duncan moaned wildly, suddenly gripping Vince’s hair with both hands. “I want you to choke!” 

Howard’s jaw dropped again when he saw Duncan holding Vince’s head in place under the blanket whilst he started to thrust vigorously with his pelvis. From the sounds of it, he had hit the back of Vince’s throat and the little man began to gag loudly. Howard winced; he tried to imagine the struggle. Yet Vince stayed down there between the big man’s legs, and Duncan kept thrusting as well. 

Howard’s stomach was churning. He felt a small throb in his own crotch that he chose to ignore. What on earth was there to get excited about at this point anyway? Howard had never received a blowjob in his life, nor did he want one. Not even from a woman. It seemed unsanitary. And the gagging sounded like a horrible experience. Poor, poor Vince.

Surprisingly, though, when Duncan finally stopped thrusting, explaining that he didn’t want to come like this and he released Vince’s mouth, the little man only seemed to smile excitedly as he came out from under the blanket and placed himself on top of the big man’s naked chest. 

Vince didn’t feel disgusted at all, Howard realised. He had actually enjoyed it. 

“I knew there was a reason why I couldn’t take my eyes off your sweet little lips.” Duncan praised Vince, nuzzling his hair as a way of saying thank you for the favour. “Are you ready?”

“Hell yeah.” Vince grinned almost dizzily. “How do you want me?”

“On your knees like a good boy.”

The couple then rearranged themselves again, leaving Vince to bottom and Duncan to straddle his back. 

“Do you have any lube?” Vince quizzed the bigger man, sounding almost experienced in this field. 

“I’m afraid not, gorgeous. Are you gonna be okay?” 

Howard thought he saw Vince frowning in concern for a moment or two, but then the little man decided to turn his concern into a smile.

“If you go slow on me.” Vince whispered. 

Duncan just bowed down and kissed Vince’s naked shoulders, then decided to give him a little bite as well. Vince’s body shivered, but the smile stayed on his face. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it rough.” Duncan teased him and spat into his own hand, rubbing the spittle onto his dick. “Shame you don’t have a pillow to bite, huh? Guess I’ll just have to listen to your screams.” 

Vince chuckled at the bigger man’s cockiness, but didn’t object. Howard wished he had, though. Now he had to watch his little man raising himself to his knees, getting his face pushed down onto the surface of the sofa as Duncan placed himself behind him, holding Vince’s skinny hips in place with big, rough hands. Howard thought it was like watching a lamb about to be slaughtered, and it made him feel very uneasy. 

As Duncan entered Vince hard and slow, Vince gasped slightly but made an effort to raise himself to his hands as a way of keeping up with Duncan. His skinny arms shook as Duncan gripped his hips harder and forced himself further inside. Vince bowed down his head in between his arms and whimpered loudly.

“Hold your breath, baby, there is still more to come.” Duncan grinned. “I’m not too much for you, am I?” 

Vince merely grunted, but his forehead seemed to be a little sweaty already. His arms nearly buckled under him as Duncan leaned against him and added some extra weight behind the slow penetration, but Vince managed to push back against him and keep himself steadied. Detecting the young man’s struggle, Duncan giggled and began to pull back, only to ram himself deep inside all over again. This time, they both moaned, and the thrusting continued from there.

“Oh my God! I am actually watching them having sex!” A voice inside Howard’s head was screaming at him. “That bloke is buggering Vince, and I’m just standing here watching it! What the hell is wrong with me?!” 

The moaning and the hissing grew louder, and had it not been for the fear of dropping the cloak, Howard would have blocked these noises out by covering his ears defiantly. He did not like himself in this situation – he did not like it at all. 

And yet, Howard found himself staring at Vince’s naked shoulders and chest, just wondering how soft his skin would feel if you touched him. He found himself gaping at Vince’s messy strands of hair, falling everywhere as he was pushed back and forth by the big man behind him. Normally, Vince’s hair was not to be touched or messed with.

But Howard liked the messy look on Vince. It was odd, but it kind of made his stomach… tickle. In a good way. It was new. It was fascinating. It was forbidden. 

However, Duncan soon decided to go rougher on him and Vince’s face screwed up in something that looked like pain. He was pushed down roughly to lie flat on his stomach, having to surrender under Duncan’s big, strong hands, and Duncan seized the opportunity to push himself inside deeper and faster, leaving Vince to whine helplessly. Duncan had climbed on top of him immediately, his enormous weight firmly trapping Vince under him, compromising his breathing, too. 

“That’s the thing with you skinny lads,” Duncan triumphed in a creepy voice that Howard didn’t feel comfortable with, “you will always have to lie down and take it as a little bitch, cause you can’t put up a fight anyway, can you?” 

Howard gulped loudly, forgetting that he was not supposed to be heard. Things were beginning to sound and look awfully rapey, and it was getting more and more difficult for him to just stand by and watch. He itched to make it stop. To free Vince from underneath that giant. 

Vince had been too busy panting and hissing from the thrusting to respond. Now, whilst keeping one hand planted on Vince’s back in order to hold him down, Duncan began to tease him further by biting into his shoulder and pulling his black, silky hair. Vince gasped loudly from a vicious looking bite that left him a red mark, and as Duncan pulled back his hair roughly, Vince began to struggle to free himself from underneath him. 

“Uh-uh, you can forget about that, beautiful.” Duncan made himself heavier in order to press Vince further against the cushions, showing no mercy. “We’re not done with each other yet.”

His penetrations and thrusts grew even more forceful, probably bruising Vince’s skin as he went in balls-deep over and over again, smacking their bodies together loudly. Vince was biting his lip, but he couldn’t keep quiet. He was mewling, howling, half-screaming, and the sound of his desperate voice was doing Howard’s head in. 

That was it. He refused to witness this abuse for even another second. Vince was his best friend, everyone’s favourite Sunshine kid, and no one was getting away with hurting him and molesting him like this. 

“Stop!” Howard shouted as he dropped the cloak. “Get off of him! Get off of him right now, you beast!” 

Duncan seemed to jump in fear as Howard appeared from out of nowhere, but he stayed on top of Vince.

“Howard?” Vince’s face was red and sweaty when he looked up at his friend in shock. He looked horrified to have been caught like this. “Howard, what are you doing?”

“I’m saving you, Vince!” Howard approached the sofa, grimacing furiously at Duncan who remained still. “Get off him, did you not hear me? Or I will be forced to inform Mr. Fossil…” 

“Bloody hell Vince, is this your flat mate?” Duncan seemed to be eyeing Howard up and down in disgust. “Oi mate, what’s your problem?”

“My problem is big bullies like you, sir!” Howard got carried away and tried to spit, but ended up drooling down his own chin instead. 

“You’re shitting me!” Duncan bellowed, finally removing himself from Vince who winced slightly. Vince was then quick to wrap himself all up in the blanket, suddenly mortified to be seen naked. 

Howard noticed how flushed his cheeks were.

“Vince? Are you okay?” Howard wasn’t sure why Vince was looking at him like that. Perhaps he had been hurt.

However, Vince didn’t appreciate the concern at all. “Howard, please, leave the room, will you? I can’t believe you’re actually spying on us…” 

“I wasn’t spying on you!” Howard protested, feeling awkward as hell. “I mean… at least not intentionally. I was wearing Naboo’s invisibility cloak, all right, and I didn’t get a chance to take it off before you two burst into the room…”

“You could have stopped us and revealed yourself!” Vince cried as he wrapped the blanket around himself tighter, revealing how slight his figure was. Duncan, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care that he was still sitting there with his vulgarly large dick out. He was still hard.

“Yeah, well, that would have been awkward wouldn’t it?” Howard tried, but he knew how dumb he ended up sounding. 

“Then why did you decide to interrupt us after all?” Vince huffed. “In the middle of… things.”

“Because he was hurting you!” Howard burst out, focusing his anger on Duncan again. “He was biting you. He was pulling your hair… I had to stop it, didn’t I?”

Vince pulled a face, realizing that Howard had mistaken it all – the biting, the teasing, the moaning - for being pain instead of desire. After all, Howard still had no clue what sex really was, what some people did to turn each other on, what a hard shag looked and sounded like. How dubious it could seem…

Vince sighed. “Howard, look, he wasn’t hurting me, okay? I swear. I know that you’re kind of new with this, yeah, but this is just what happens during sex. Things sound… worse than they are.”

“But…” Howard felt himself going red. Vince was talking to him softly now; like a parent trying to tell a child about the birds and the bees without using any dirty words. And what pained him the most was the fact that Vince was right – Howard didn’t understand at all. “But… but you were screaming Vince.”

This time, Vince blushed even harder, and he had to look away.

Duncan was the only one not bothered by the strange tension in the room.

“You twat!” He laughed at Howard and pointed. “Are you still a virgin or something? How is that even possible? You look a hundred years old!”

Howard gaped in sudden fear; this sort of bullying took him back to when he and Vince were being made fun of at school, or perhaps Howard in particular, and he was reminded just how much other people could still scare him. 

He wasn’t having any of it, he decided to leave.

“Well, I shall leave you to it then,” he muttered feeling defeated, embarrassed, “I’m sorry about the misunderstanding. I… I will see you at home, Vince.”

Vince was looking up at him with big, round eyes. He looked like he wanted to cry, but Howard didn’t need the pity.

“Howard… Howard, hold on a minute!” Vince tried to talk him out of leaving, but Howard was gone within a second.

 

HVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

 

Howard was sitting at the bar, wishing to drink himself into oblivion, when Vince came out of the room, fully dressed and with his hair slightly messy, about twenty minutes later. 

“Howard!” Vince spotted him immediately and waved.

Howard looked at him dully, but nodded as he kept sipping his lager. 

Vince joined him at the bar, taking a seat as he studied the Northerner carefully. 

“All right, Howard?” 

Howard sighed. 

“Sorry, Vince. I didn’t mean to spy on you and him. Sorry I… broke things up for you two.”

“It’s all right, you know,” Vince grinned dizzily, “we finished after you left.”

“You what?!” Howard choked and coughed up the last sip of his beer. “You mean… you two… you actually went back to… to doing that after I left?”

“Well, we didn’t get to finish while you were still there, did we?” Vince joked.

“But Vince…” Howard didn’t know what to say. He didn’t like the idea of those two together. Duncan seemed like a disgusting person, and he didn’t know why Vince would want to even touch him. Howard sighed.

“I’m sorry, Howard.” Vince touched Howard’s arm lightly. “I’m sorry he was so mean to you. I know you don’t like him. I get it.”

“You do?” Howard looked down at Vince’s hand, still resting on his arm.

“Yeah. He’s not exactly charming, is he? But I want you to know that it’s only sex. I don’t see anything in him. I would never date him or bring him home with me. So you won’t have to see him again.” 

“Oh.” Howard felt relieved at that. But still not happy. 

“So yeah, let’s just forget this ever happened.” Vince continued. Howard remained silent. “Howard? You all right?” 

Howard avoided looking at him.

“I’m fine Vince.” 

Vince felt like Howard’s eye contact was even shiftier than usual, but he decided not to ask him about it. 

“All right. See you at home, Howard.” 

 

HVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

 

The next day, Vince was running down the stairs, searching for Howard in the shop.

“Howard?” Vince spotted him in the corner, rearranging his jazz records because “someone” (Vince and Bollo) had been toying with the alphabetical order. “Howard, there you are! Have you seen my white coat? I was wearing it only last night.” 

Howard skillfully kept his back turned on Vince so that the two didn’t have to look at each other. “You probably forgot it at the Velvet Onion.” Was all he said. 

Vince once again noticed Howard’s dodging and the lack of eye contact, but he was so occupied with retrieving his precious coat that he decided it was probably not important. 

“I better go back and look for it then,” Vince said as he hurried through the room, “perhaps Bob Fossil’s taken it. I gotta stop him before he tries it on – he’s gonna rip it to shreds!” 

As Vince left the shop in a hurry, Howard drew a big sigh.

He didn’t understand how he could still feel so upset about what had happened last night. Why was he still thinking about this so intensely? 

He remembered Vince trapped underneath Duncan, and Duncan doing things to him that Howard had first considered to be abusive. Then he had learned that Vince had actually liked it. That it was all part of the game – the hair pulling, the biting... 

Howard had never had sex with anyone before, but if that was what sex was all about, Howard didn’t even want to know. Howard had watched Vince giving that wanker a blowjob, thinking it was disgusting. Howard had judged Vince for doing it, feeling like he could never look at Vince the same way again.

And yet, here he was: Even though he was still avoiding Vince’s innocent eyes, Howard couldn’t stop thinking about Vince, couldn’t stop picturing Vince’s little mouth performing a sexual task like it was no big deal. If Howard had really felt so disgusted by all of it, why was he still thinking about it all the time? Was he jealous? Had he thought that he could keep Vince to himself forever just because they were best friends? Had he wanted Vince to stay innocent just because he was younger, and because Howard himself was still a virgin? 

Howard sighed again. He wondered why Vince had never told him about his sexuality. 

But then again, Howard wasn’t sure why Vince’s sexuality was his business all of a sudden. It shouldn’t be, should it now? 

 

HVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

 

Vince returned to the shop a few hours later. It looked like he had just come back from Topshop. 

“Check this out, Howard!” Vince grinned, picking something up from his Topshop bag. “I bought myself a new fur coat – faux fur, of course. It’s genius!” 

Vince draped the new coat over his shoulders, showing it off proudly. Howard hadn’t wanted to even look, but now he couldn’t resist. Vince was dancing around the room, looking for a mirror so that he could admire himself, too. 

“What happened to your old coat, Vince?” Howard asked. “I thought you went back to look for it?” 

“Oh, right,” Vince said while he was busy posing in front of a full body mirror, “see, the thing is, I went back to the Velvet Onion and asked about it, yeah? Turns out that a group of admirers that I have showed up before me and asked if they could keep it, you know, since they love me so much. So they just gave my jacket away. I thought it was so sweet, I told them to keep it. So I went out and bought this instead.” 

Howard frowned. He couldn’t decide if this story was just an excuse for Vince to buy himself something new from Topshop, but then again, Vince had so many admirers in Camden that it seemed very plausible. 

“You know, Vince,” Howard said, “that’s stealing. You should have asked for your coat to be returned. Or at least you should have asked for some money to make up for it.” 

“Oh come on, Howard, just because no one’s ever asked for your nutmeg jacket.” Vince giggled cheekily. 

“Yeah, but it was one of your expensive coats,” Howard huffed, “you didn’t have to give it away for free.” 

Suddenly, Vince knew why Howard was upset with him for giving away his coat.

“Oh shit, Howard, that was the coat you gave me, wasn’t it?” Vince turned away from the mirror to face the Northerner. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think of that!”

Howard found himself looking down at his own feet. “Whatever.” He muttered dejectedly.

“No really,” Vince went on, “I forgot, was all. I would never have just given it away otherwise. Howard? Howard, look at me.”

Howard did, but it didn’t bring Vince the reassurance that he was hoping for. He realised that Howard was mad at him – for real this time.

“Come on, Howard… You know it’s just cause I’m bad at telling people no.” Vince tried. He felt like that was the truth and not just another excuse. Well… 

Howard felt ridiculously hurt and he didn’t even know why, but for some reason, Vince giving away a present that Howard had once put so much thought and effort into – just to make Vince happy that Christmas morning only a year ago – it was too much for him. Vince didn’t care if he was hurt or offended, because Vince wasn’t thoughtful the same way that Howard was.

And so, Howard felt like hurting his friend back.

“I know you can’t tell people no, Vince. That’s why you end up bottoming for big, ugly men like a little slag.”

Howard turned around to leave, and if Vince had thought that he was joking for even a second, that illusion was cracking now. Vince looked at Howard in shock.

“Howard, wait!” He cried. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means I expected more from you, Vince.” Howard said over his shoulder as he left. 

He knew that he was being mean. Unfair. But for some reason, he needed Vince to know that he couldn’t just go around sleeping with anybody and expect Howard to be okay with it. To approve of it.

Howard caught himself thinking, once again: “Why the hell is Vince’s sex life my business?”

 

HVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

 

When Howard heard Vince tip-toeing his way into their shared bedroom that night, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He felt ashamed of what he had said earlier. He had never used those words against Vince before, and now it felt like he had made a horrible mistake.

Vince turned on the lights in the bedroom and seemed to hesitate for a moment.

“Howard?” When Howard remained silent, Vince sighed: “Howard, I know you’re not sleeping. You would be snoring otherwise.”

Howard cursed under his breath, but slowly, he turned around to face Vince. He felt sinful as hell all of a sudden. He knew that he wasn’t making things better for himself. 

Vince detected the regret in Howard’s eyes and simply sat down on his own bed.

“All right, Howard?”

Howard gave him an awkward smile. He wanted to apologise, to explain himself, but his voice was failing him completely. 

“Can I ask you something?” Vince whispered. His voice was softer than usual, and it had Howard paying full attention now.

“A-anything.” Howard muttered in a raspy voice. 

Now it was Vince looking all embarrassed and timid. His fingers were going through his hair nervously. 

“Howard, are you disappointed with me for not being… you know… straight?” 

Vince looked away as soon as the question had left his lips, and he seemed to genuinely fear the answer.

Howard’s jaw dropped. He had never thought they’d actually be discussing Vince’s sexuality.

“Vince, what are you talking about?” Howard gasped slightly. “Why are you asking me this?”

Vince shrugged gingerly, hiding his eyes behind his fringe. “You just seemed so… disgusted with me. With us. And the things you saw us do…”

Howard sighed as he looked for something to say.

“Vince, are you gay?” Howard asked him boldly. “Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

Vince shrugged again. “I don’t know if I’m gay, Howard. I’m just… not straight. You know?” 

Howard wasn’t sure if he knew so he decided to simply nod. 

“Are you upset then?” Vince was pushing him for an answer again. “Would you have preferred me to be straight? I mean, would you rather have caught me with a girl in there?” 

Vince was looking more and more desperate, and Howard suddenly felt sorry for him.

“No, Vince, I mean…” Howard’s hand went to scratch his neck awkwardly. “It’s not that. I mean, I don’t have a problem with you being either gay or bi or whatever. How could I? You’re my best friend and all that doesn’t matter to me. It’s just that…”

“What?” Vince’s voice was shivering slightly. “Come on, Howard, you’ve been avoiding me all day. You must be upset with me over something.” 

Howard took in a deep breath.

“Honestly, Vince, I was disappointed when I saw you with him because… Because it more or less shattered every illusion about sex and romance that I’ve ever had. When I think of sex, I think of two people in love – regardless of their genders. But seeing you and Duncan… That wasn’t anything like that, was it? It was random, it was anything but romantic. I don’t know, it just made me feel like love and romance have died. It makes me think that… That I will probably never get to experience the real thing. People don’t care about romance like I do.”

Howard finally stopped talking, and Vince watched him closely with something that looked like amazement. Howard was scared to find out; he figured that he had just made a huge fool out of himself… He more or less expected Vince to laugh at him now. He would be right to.

“Anyway…” Howard sat up in his bed, desperate to change to subject and distract Vince from looking at him like that. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier, Vince. I didn’t mean it. Who you sleep with is none of my business. I’m sorry I lost my head.”

Howard was going to leave it at that when, suddenly, Vince replied:

“You know, Howard, sex can be romantic. If it’s with the right person.”

“Huh?” Howard was taken aback by that. “Have you ever been with the right person, then?” He quizzed him.

“No,” Vince admitted, “not yet. I’ve always found myself waiting for that. You were right before, Howard. The only sex that I have ever had was always random and wild. Never passionate, though. Never romantic. But I do know that sex can be all the things that you said. It can be meaningful.” 

“It can?” Howard blushed slightly. “How do you know, Vince?” 

“The same way that you know.” Vince bit his lip. “I think you have been waiting, just like I have, Howard. I think that you could have slept with a girl a long time ago, if you wanted. But you never did. Because that wouldn’t have been meaningful to you, would it?”

Howard’s heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off Vince, though he knew that he needed to. He had no clue what was happening, and yet, it felt like something needed to happen at this point. 

How did Vince know what he had been waiting for?

“Do you know what I’m talking about, Howard?” Vince gave him a long, significant look.

“I… don’t know.” Howard stammered. 

“There was a reason you were so mad at me for losing that coat you gave me. Wasn’t there?”

Howard’s heart was beating so intensely that he thought Vince must be able to hear it. He felt warm. No, burning hot. 

“Vince…”

“Howard…” 

Vince moved first. Kneeling down in front of Howard’s bed, he reached for Howard’s hand, and as they looked into each other’s eyes, Howard suddenly knew that Vince was right.

They had both been waiting for the real thing.

Howard reached forward and caught Vince’s lips with his own, and Vince immediately wrapped his arms around Howard’s neck, welcoming every touch from him. Howard surprised him by grabbing him and lifting him up, placing Vince in his lap as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Vince gasped slightly and leaned against Howard, wanting to feel him and reassure himself that this wasn’t a dream.

Howard then seemed to freeze for a bit, perhaps overwhelmed that this was actually happening, so Vince decided to stroke the older man’s cheek with his fingertips and he leant in for another kiss. He kissed Howard slowly, passionately, like he had never been kissed before himself. Usually it was rougher, toothier. Howard seemed to melt into the kiss, Vince felt the moustache scratching against his own skin and Howard’s hot breath was rolling in over him, drawing him further in, too. 

As the kiss deepened and Howard dared using his tongue for the first time, he grabbed Vince’s hair carefully, steadying the younger man’s head, keeping him close. Vince didn’t object and that in itself was a victory. Howard’s other arm was now wrapped around Vince’s slight body, hugging him tightly, and Vince was pressed up against Howard’s body firmly. He began touching Howard’s chest attentively. 

Vince stroke Howard’s nipple carefully, and Howard held his breath. 

He liked being touched. He really liked it! 

Vince paused and looked Howard in the eyes again. Howard smiled almost dizzily. 

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, Howard.” Vince whispered sweetly. “I just want you to know that.”

Howard licked his lips and breathed heavily. “Vince… All these years, I was only ready and willing to be with one person. And that’s you.” 

Vince blushed slightly, but his eyes were sparkling. “I think I was only ever with other people because I thought I couldn’t get you, Howard. I never thought that I would be so lucky…”

Howard’s jaw nearly dropped – he couldn’t believe that Vince had ever thought that Howard was out of his reach, that just seemed preposterous. Perhaps Vince didn’t realise what a catch he was. 

But he wasn’t just a catch, was he? He was everything that Howard had ever dreamed of and longed for. He was everything that made Howard’s heart skip a beat, he was everything that made all the jazz songs make sense.

Howard hugged the younger man closer, chuckling quietly.

“I love you, Vince.” 

Vince’s face lit up in surprise and wonder, but most of all, in sheer happiness. He instantly pressed his lips against Howard’s, refusing to let go again.

“I… love… you… too… Howard.” He gasped in between kisses. “I… always… have.”

Howard did his best to keep up with the kisses, and he loved every second of it even though this sensation was so new to him. He knew that he would be an addict to Vince’s kisses soon enough. When the two of them pulled apart after a while, Howard caressed Vince’s cheek and held his chin in between his fingers. 

“All this time, Vince?”

Howard’s smile was heartfelt, though a little melancholic as well. They could have both spared each other all these years of waiting, had they only been strong enough to admit the truth at an earlier point. 

Vince detected the thoughts behind Howard’s smile, recognising them easily.

“All this time, Howard.” He confirmed. 

“Well… Let’s not waste another minute, then.” 

Howard scooped Vince up in his arms, only to let him down on top of the bed. Vince moved over to make room for Howard, and the Northerner laid down next to him. 

“You’ve never picked me up like that before.” Vince teased him. “Are you trying to impress me?”

“Oh, you mean with my impressive polar bear strength?” Howard flexed his muscles in excitement, and Vince thought that the Northerner had never been cuter. 

Still, he preferred to tease Howard before he flattered him.

“I don’t think that qualifies as polar bear strength.” Vince grinned and felt Howard’s arm. “See, this bit is all soft and plump…” 

“Plump, eh?” Howard recognised Vince’s banter, and in all honestly, he was grateful for the jokes. It made him feel a lot less nervous about what was about to happen for the first time. “My arms may not be all muscle, but your scrawny ones wouldn’t stand a chance if we wrestled.” 

Vince rolled his eyes. “Is that so?” 

“Oh yes, sir. You couldn’t take me on. I’m a man of substance, a hearty Northerner. You are soft like candy floss, Vince.”

“But I can still do this.” Vince smirked as he threw a pillow in Howard’s face. When Howard was momentarily distracted, Vince seized the opportunity to climb on top of him. Like a sleek, elegant predator, Vince began to pull Howard’s shirt, reaching underneath the hem to run his fingers down Howard’s stomach. 

“You cheater.” Howard gasped, secretly savouring the feeling of Vince’s hands on him. 

“Guess I can take you on after all, eh Howard?” Vince bit his lip flirtatiously, this time pulling the shirt over Howard’s head. Then he paused. He realised that, perhaps, Howard wasn’t ready to be stripped naked just yet. After all, he was completely inexperienced. Vince didn’t want to scare him by being too forward. 

Howard sensed Vince’s hesitation. 

“Is this going too fast, Howard?” Vince pulled back slightly and took his hands off the other man.

Howard looked up at his little man. There was nothing scary about taking things to the next base with Vince. In fact, Howard could hardly wait much longer.

“Not nearly fast enough.” Howard smiled. 

Vince was fooled by the feigned innocence in Howard’s smile. Howard gripped Vince, using his mighty polar bear strength to roll them both over and pin the smaller man down on his back. Howard then mounted him, pressing Vince further against the mattress. 

Howard held on to Vince’s wrists as he laid down on top of him, bringing both their bodies close. Vince struggled to free himself for a second or two, then gave up and decided to go with it. If Howard felt ready to take the lead, he wouldn’t do anything to stop him. 

The two of them looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

“Oops,” Howard breathed, “looks like I got you trapped, little man.” 

“Oops. Looks like you did.” Vince whispered.

Vince then held on to Howard’s naked back, and Howard reached down to kiss him slowly. Vince moaned quietly, encircling his arms around Howard’s broad body, keeping them from breaking apart. The kiss deepened, but remained slow. Vince was getting off on Howard’s scent, Howard’s naked skin. His eyes were closed, and all his other senses intensified. 

He had never before experienced anything like this. This was… magical. Breathtakingly wonderful. The best feeling in the world. He never wanted to stop. 

He never ever wanted to be with another person again. He only wanted to be with his Howard, for the rest of his life…

Howard’s tongue was sliding over Vince’s lips, and instead of pinning his arms down, Howard was now touching Vince’s face lovingly. He also let a hand pull up Vince’s shirt, allowing him to feel the flat torso and the smooth skin. Vince sighed ecstatically as soon as Howard began to stroke him. 

“Do you like that?” Howard whispered.

Vince was practically purring. 

“Let’s lose the shirt then.” Howard said, helping Vince out of his skintight shirt.

Their naked torsos were rubbing against each other, creating the most wonderful heat. Howard kissed Vince hungrily, and Vince began to squirm underneath him, desperate for more friction. 

“I’m so hard right now,” Howard moaned in his ear, “I always thought I’d be too scared to get aroused, but right now it feels like I’m bursting.”

Taken aback by Howard’s honestly, Vince caressed Howard’s cheek affectionately. The younger man realised how deeply in love he was with his friend, how he would walk to the moon and back just to make him happy… He must have known it for a while, but at this point, Vince was feeling it so strongly, it was painful and wonderful at the same time.

“I love you, Howard.” Vince couldn’t hold the words back. “I am ready whenever you are, we can do this any way you want to do it. I just want to be close to you. I just want to feel you…”

The two of them helped each other out of their trousers and underwear. It was a strange feeling of curiosity and shyness at the same time; though they had seen each other naked plenty of times, they had never before been aroused in front of one another. However, any sense of awkwardness was quickly defeated by their mutual lust and desire. Though it was about so much more than just want. 

It felt like a starvation – or a deprivation of oxygen or water. They both needed it to happen so badly, and soon. They had been without each other for too long, and this separation had gone against every instinct, every impulse. Every dream. 

They really did belong together like yin and yang. It had been wrong of them to deny it for so many years. In many ways, they had both felt the scars on their souls, the loneliness, the longing – but all of this was about to be washed away. Every wound was about to be mended. 

Howard climbed back on top of Vince, planting a soft kiss to his pale stomach.

 

“I want to do it like this,” Howard said, “face to face. I want to be able to look you in the eyes the entire time.” 

Vince hugged Howard gratefully, and they kissed each other passionately as Howard found his way in between Vince’s legs, spreading them gently. 

The last thing Howard wanted was to copy any of Duncan’s moves, pushing Vince around like a toy, overpowering him and exploiting him selfishly. This was going to be something completely different. Vince was going to be in control just as much as Howard. This was about the two of them, and what they were capable of doing in unity. 

“Tell me if it doesn’t feel good,” Howard whispered, stroking Vince’s hair, “tell me if I do something wrong. I want this to be perfect for you.” 

“For me? You’re the one who’s never done this before, Howard. I want you to feel perfect.” Vince replied.

“Well… I’ll only feel perfect if you do.” Howard tried to keep himself from blushing, but Vince saw. 

 

HVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

 

Vince woke up the next morning with a pair of arms encircled around him. 

He had never woken up like this before. Memories began to flash before his eyes of former lovers, or partners, or better yet, utter strangers. Vince remembered how some of them would want him out of their flat by early morning, while others had been kind enough to make him breakfast first. But they were all people who – in the light of day – wouldn’t kiss him or hug him once they’d had their fun with him in bed. 

People would show him great interest on the dancefloor, at the bar, in the dirty nightclubs. They would grab him and touch him in most inappropriate manners, tongue him, offer him free drinks and free lifts home, but once the party was over and they had sobered up, none of them wanted more from him than raw sex.

Vince had appreciated this at times. But most days, it had also made him feel hollow and lonely inside. 

He had always wondered what a loving relationship would feel like. What it meant to have an actual partner in life. A boyfriend. A husband even? 

He had always wanted that extra kiss in the morning that he had never before received. The reassurance that last night wasn’t a drunken mistake, that last night had been meaningful.

He had always desired those protective arms around his body, promising him so much more than a simple one night stand.

And here he was, in the arms of Howard Moon. As he was spooned from behind and could feel Howard’s hot breath in his neck, Vince sighed deeply and knew that the hollow feeling inside was gone. 

He had found love. He had experienced the real thing. 

And now he could finally forget about all those people who never even bothered to memorise his name. 

When Howard woke up that morning, Vince had fallen asleep again.

Howard felt the little man in his arms, warm and snuggly. Slightly exhausted from last night’s action.

Howard realised that he had never before shared a bed with anyone. He had always dreaded the lack of personal space, the extra heat from another person, the possible nakedness… He had always assumed that it would be a claustrophobic feeling, but actually, it was quite the opposite.

Howard didn’t miss the extra space. In fact, he longed to pull Vince closer to him and to feel the touch of the little man’s naked skin on his. He longed to smell Vince’s hair loudly, to kiss his lips, to tickle his arms and legs, to lick his flat stomach… 

He longed for Vince to wake up so that he could talk to him and tell him about all these things. Howard was no longer afraid to address his desires and feelings.

It was no longer a secret. He loved Vince with all his heart, and he never wanted to spend a night on his own again. Everything that belonged to Howard would now automatically belong to Vince as well, including Howard’s bed and Howard’s heart. 

Howard smiled to himself. He thought back to last night. He smiled at the thought of having kissed Vince as he moved inside him for the first time, ever so slowly. He remembered how Vince had sighed sweetly and gasped with pleasure, and how Vince had pulled Howard closer at each movement. 

He remembered how the two of them had looked each other in the eyes before climaxing, how Vince had talked to him and assured Howard that he was doing everything right… And afterwards – oh afterwards had almost been just as magical as the sex in itself – they had remained in each other’s arms, and Vince had kissed Howard’s face over and over again.

They had stayed awake just to talk to each other, and to kiss each other goodnight – several times. Howard had felt slightly emotional at first, but then Vince had smiled at him and told him that they would get to do this all over again in the morning. And Howard couldn’t wait.

Howard had snuggled up closer to Vince when, suddenly, Vince’s phone lit up. Normally, Howard would never have read any of Vince’s text messages, but when Duncan’s name appeared on the screen, Howard couldn’t help himself. 

Up for another shag tonight, love? It read. 

Howard snorted. He meant to put the phone away when, conveniently, he had an idea. Instead of actually replying from Vince’s phone, Howard took a quick picture of Vince and himself, lying naked in each other’s arms, and sent it to Duncan without adding a single word. 

Howard thought that this would have to be enough to shut him up. 

As he held on to Vince tightly, pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder and went back to sleep, Howard missed the second incoming message from Duncan. 

It read:

Vince, you idiot. I knew you fancied him. Guess he’s no longer a virgin then?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
